


另一只十字路口恶魔

by Silhouette_221



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Depressed Sam, M/M, Suicidal Tendancies
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouette_221/pseuds/Silhouette_221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean仍在为他们父亲的死感到生气与心烦意乱，而Sam能够看出来这正将他的哥哥吞噬。他会尽他的所能让Dean重新开心起来，即使是用他的灵魂去交换</p>
            </blockquote>





	另一只十字路口恶魔

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Another Crossroads Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964311) by [moonwillow27458](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458). 



> 背景设定2×08十字路口恶魔  
> 有轻微的自杀倾向，Sam想要用自己的灵魂去做交易

Sam躺在床上，一层很薄的被子盖在上面，他的眼睛半眯成一条缝。这被子并不能让他觉得暖和，但能掩饰住他并没有睡着这件事。不管怎么说，Dean看起来没有注意到这一点。他只是一杯接着一杯，不停地喝着威士忌，瓶子已经快要见底了。Sam忍不住去想他不在的时候Dean喝了多少。Dean竭尽所能地掩盖着他的悲伤与愤怒。  
终于，Dean喝光了最后一滴酒，看起来他也要睡觉了。他在从桌边到床上的路上被绊了一下，低声咒骂了一句，然后在他倒在床上二十秒后打起了鼾，Sam知道他要到早上才会醒过来了。Sam又等了五分钟，然后从床上爬起来。  
如果Dean知道Sam准备做什么，他肯定会勃然大怒，但Sam已经黔驴技穷了，他只剩下一个能让他的哥哥好起来的办法。他叹了口气，穿上酒红色的连帽衫，拿起他早已准备好的锡盒动身出发。  
旅馆两公里外有个十字路口，他能在半个小时之内走到那儿。  
外面冷极了，凛冽的寒风刺骨。Sam咬紧牙关继续前行。他不需要温暖，他不配。他知道这个行为有多么愚蠢，但他不能让Dean继续如此消沉下去。自从他们的父亲死后，Dean就变成了酒精和怒气的混合体。Sam只是想要他的哥哥回来。

他比自己预计的还要快地到了十字路口——显然他的潜意识里急切地渴望着得到这个折磨。黑暗中什么也没有，没有汽车，也没有噪声。这里只有一盏亮着的孤零零的路灯立在路上，让Sam能够看得清他在挖的地方。他小心翼翼地打开了生锈的铁皮盖子，注意着不要把它扯下来了。他所需要的一切都在里面：黑猫骨头，奶油色的蓍草花，他最新的身份证（Brandon Flowers，他曾经用过一次）  
把一些泥土踢到一旁，Sam把锡盒放到他挖出来的坑里。大小刚好合适，然后他用那些泥土将它埋起来。他屏息等待着，一片寂静。  
接着，一个人影出现在他的面前。  
昏暗的灯光下很难看得清这个人——Sam只能看见这只恶魔穿了件破烂的风衣。当他走得更近些时，他看见了这只恶魔凌乱的黑色头发，和迷人的眼睛。呃……他得和这只恶魔接吻，他猜——他不会反对和这样一只恶魔接吻的。  
“Sam Wincester。”恶魔缓慢而清晰地说，他的声音低沉而沙哑，Sam愣了一下，“我没料到要和你做交易。”  
“我也不想，”Sam反驳。他想给这只恶魔留下勇敢的深刻印象，就像他的哥哥。“你现在知道我的名字了，但我还不知道你的。”Sam努力让自己看起来好像是不耐烦地等待着恶魔说它的名字,而不是被吓住了。他不能显得软弱，不能表现得像个小男孩，就像所有人认为的那样。  
“抱歉，我是Castiel，”恶魔骄傲地说，如同一只鸟儿在向Sam展示着它的羽毛。“你想要交换什么？”  
没有调情，没有前戏，和Dean所说的不同，Castiel开门见山，直奔主题，不像其它恶魔那样先取笑一番。甚至显得有些死板无趣。  
“我想要我的哥哥变得快乐。”Sam咆哮着，试图震慑到这只恶魔。但从脸颊滑落的眼泪削弱了他的气势。  
“你想让Dean变得快乐？”Castiel难以置信地哼了一声。他露出一个被逗乐了的表情，但Sam看起来严肃得可怕。他摆出一副关心的样子，“你确实知道如果你和我做了交易，你将会以一种极其可怕的方式在十年后死去吧？”  
“我不在乎！我想死，行吧？”Sam大吼，“我不在乎我还有十年，或者五年——见鬼的，如果能让Dean变得快乐，我可以现在就死！”他上气不接下气的咆哮,气喘吁吁地盯着恶魔。Castiel也瞪着Sam，似乎完全糊涂了，以至于他看起来甚至有些可爱。在Sam恢复呼吸时，他感到一些压在他肩头的重量似乎悄悄溜走了。  
但这种感觉很快就被恐惧所取代，Castiel默不作声地向着他迈了一大步。他看起来很生气，但Sam想象不出为什么一个恶魔会如此在意这桩交易。  
“你说你想死，为什么？”Castiel问道。Sam被噎住了，他没想过这个。如果Dean发现了怎么办？他无声地张了张嘴，对着这个恶魔发了好一会儿的愣。Castiel似乎没有什么耐心，“我在问你问题，Samuel.”  
“我没想这么说。”Sam喃喃自语，躲避着恶魔的目光不敢看他。  
“但你就是这么说的！”Castiel咆哮道，他又向前一步，“为什么你想死？”在他说完这句话前，他贴近到Sam面前，踮起脚尖迫使Sam直视他。那种疯狂的眼神让Sam想乞求宽恕、原谅或者别的什么东西。  
“我……我不知道，如果我死了，一切都会变得更容易，”Sam结结巴巴地说，微微向后退了些——不至于激怒这只恶魔，但也让他没那么难受，“我是说，我肯定很不正常，这些愚蠢的预兆。谁会看见人们去死？我会！每个夜晚，每次我睡觉的时候，我只会梦见人们死去。这不正常！”  
“所以这就意味着你应该死？”Castiel近乎厌烦地怒喝。  
“我知道这和黄眼恶魔有关！别糊弄我！”Sam嚷嚷着推开了Castiel，Castiel几乎没有动，但Sam知道他极其微小的挪了一下，免得Sam伤到他自己。“如果我死了，所有这一切都会消失，对吗？再也没有那些预兆，再也没有那些恶魔，再也没有那些永无止境的狩猎。Dean能够得到快乐，Bobby能够得到快乐，Ellen和Jo也能得到快乐。”  
“那你呢？”Castiel温和地问。  
“我会去到我该去的地方，”Sam叹息着说，伤心地摇了摇头，Castiel将一只手放在Sam肩头，“所有人都对我失去了信心——父亲、Bobby……甚至是Dean。”  
“Sam……你不属于地狱，”Castiel带着几分责备地说。Sam目光闪烁地看向恶魔的眼睛，他本以为自己会看见一双红色的眼睛，厚重黏稠如鲜血的红色，但他却看见了清澈明亮的蓝色，那是只能由上帝所创造的，属于天堂的蓝眼睛。  
“作为一个天使，我可以向你保证，你死后的归属是天堂。你比我所见过的任何一个人更应该去到天堂。”Castiel温和地说，将双手都放在他的肩膀上，脸上挂着一丝淡淡的笑容，“我也可以向你保证，刚才你所说的那些人，只要你还存在于这个世界上，他们将会一直爱着你，保护着你。”Castiel继续说着，Sam的肩膀慢慢放松下去。毫无缘由的，他就是相信Castiel所说的这一切。  
“你没有被打倒，Sam，你将会找到解决的办法的。”  
“我不知道怎么……”Sam嘴唇微微颤抖着。他从Castiel的双手中抽身而出，看起来有些不自信，“谢谢你。”  
Castiel微笑着给了他一个轻柔而坚定的拥抱作为告别：“我们很快就会再见的，Sam Wincester.”  
“你要去哪儿？”Sam有些慌张地问，他绝望地紧紧抓住Castiel的风衣。  
“我会回来的。”Castiel保证道，一边说着一边掰开Sam的手指，他往后退了几步,一个明亮的光束笼罩着他,像是一个外星飞船。Sam知道这是天堂在召唤他回去了，一种愉悦的感觉传遍全身。过了一会儿，Castiel在一阵富有节奏感的拍打翅膀的声音中消失了，将Sam一个人留在昏暗的路灯下。  
在回去的时候，Sam感觉好多了，无论是关于他自己还是Dean。而他知道他们会没事的。

**Author's Note:**

> 在看了1102Sam在教堂那段之后想起了前几天在AO3上看到的这篇文，于是去找作者要了授权。总觉得是自己的错，觉得所有人的不幸都应该由他来负责的Sam简直虐死我，还有自杀倾向，虽然这篇文的作者说是“轻微的”，但是剧里Sam的自虐、自杀倾向一点都不轻微啊！编剧你出来我们谈谈！  
> 很喜欢作者写Castiel是如何安慰Sam的，但是我没能把那种感觉翻出来（捂脸）喜欢的可以去看原文


End file.
